


[podfic] Resolution

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: [podfics] Canon-ish Solavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Angst and Feels, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Darkest Timeline, Dragon Age Quest: In Hushed Whispers, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Redcliffe, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Solas' POV from the doomed timeline encountered in Redcliffe.





	[podfic] Resolution

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Resolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247524) by [Feynite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feynite/pseuds/Feynite). 



 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/xt79q3463e4k3vd/dai%202%20resolution.mp3?dl=0) (7.29 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:15:33


End file.
